El Regalo de Yami
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Gis está destruida por la partida de Yami, pero se repondrá cuando descubre que crece vida dentro de ella. Narrador Protagonista. Advertencia: EMO XD
1. Su Adiós

Esa noche hicimos un trato. Si Yugi ganaba el duelo, nos abstendríamos de mirar atrás. Nuestro 'adiós' había quedado sellado esa noche. De esa forma las cosas serían menos complicadas… Pero, no pude contenerme.

*Flash back: Gis pierde la calma, y se lanza a abrazarlo por la espalda, mientras él permanece inmóvil.

Gis- No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes irte. Por favor…

Anzu- Gis…

Ishizu- Es la última oportunidad que tiene el faraón de regresar a su mundo. Si no cruza esa puerta ahora, su alma vagará por los siguientes 2000 años en esta era, a la que no pertenece, debes comprenderlo.

Gis- Eso no es verdad, él sí pertenece aquí, donde están sus seres queridos. Debe haber una manera, si… Si tan sólo…*Yami se voltea para abrazarla rápidamente y se dispone a susurrar un mensaje en su oído. Gis se queda inmóvil, sin soltarlo, mientras él trata de zafarse.

Esa, fue la primera vez que nos besamos en frente de los demás. Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, mientras su imagen parecía desvanecerse, en frente de todos los presentes.

Así fue, después de un año completo, y de todas las experiencias y recuerdos, sólo le tomó diez segundos desaparecer de nuestras vidas, para siempre.

Hubo un derrumbe en el lugar. Por más que lo intento, no logro recordarlo. Días después supe que sufrí un desmayo mientras todos huían y tuvieron que sacarme a cuestas. Tal vez por eso, no hice más. Hoy, me recrimino, por qué no lo frené con todas mis fuerzas. Por qué fui tan generosa y lo dejé ir.

Despertar para ver el reflejo cegador de la luz en la arena, fue como recibir descargas en los ojos para despertar de una pesadilla. Vi a Yugi y por un segundo, me sentí aliviada, pero su deprimido semblante y la ausencia del artículo milenario colgando de su cuello, confirmaron lo que más me temía. Toqué mi brazo mientras observaba el vacío y no pude sentirlo. Mi brazalete. La llave de mi escape a por él, ya no existía. Y él, no era más que un recuerdo. Estaba devastada. Mis manos no se movían más que para temblar y elegir direcciones imprecisas. Tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, y secarlas era inútil. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Creo que fue Anzu, la que se acercó a mí. Su mano se posó, como plomo sobre mi hombro.

Anzu- Será mejor que dejemos este lugar, hay que seguir adelante.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo, pero su rostro triste no me pareció más llamativo que la imagen de los acantilados a lo lejos y el viento seco. Nada tenía importancia ya, mi mente y mi cuerpo no se sincronizaban en esos momentos. Alguien me dio un leve empujón, sacándome de mi trance, logré caminar, sin tener intención de ir hacia ningún lado. Sin darme cuenta, era parte del grupo de amigos que quería regresar a Japón. Anzu me dijo que no mencioné palabra alguna durante todo el viaje, y que mi cara paralizada siquiera me permitía pestañear.

Ella cuidó de mí ese día. Sé que también lloró, pude escucharla cuando dejaba la habitación.

El día siguiente, desperté en mi cama. Estaba en mi casa, la misma que me entregaba esos sentimientos de animosidad al estar en desorden, como reclamándome que la limpiara. Siempre me daba pereza comenzar, pero ese día no sentí nada. Ni siquiera el vacío que me carcomía, revoloteaba en mi interior. Nada. Perdí mis sentidos, perdí mi cordura, todo lo perdí y no podía soportarlo. Comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero nadie podía oírme. Me abracé a mi almohada, intentando apaciguar el dolor, pero parecía ser que sólo conseguía respirar con, aún más dificultad, e inflamar mi garganta. Ese día, lloré tanto que creí haberme secado por completo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar al medio día. Me despertó. Lo miré. Comencé a ver una película en mi cabeza, protagonizada por mi voz, el teléfono y la voz de Yami. Ver sus ojos en mi mente me dio las fuerzas para ponerme de pie y contestar. No dije nada, pero pude oír la voz de Mai, diciéndome que me había estado llamando hace horas. Creo que lo único que susurré fue un 'Lo siento' y luego corté. Su voz me fastidió en esos momentos, pero sabía que vendría a mi casa, así que dejé la puerta abierta y me recosté en la cama.

Han pasado cinco semanas desde entonces. Mai viene a verme todos los días. Está preocupada por mí. Al principio me hablaba mucho, ahora dejó de hacerlo, porque nunca le respondo. Cree que debo visitar a un médico. No comparto su opinión, sólo quiero estar sola para vivir en mis recuerdos, pero mi silencio le entrega el control.

Allí estaba, sentada en una camilla, mientras un hombre chequeaba mi pulso, y observaba mis ojos con una luz brillante. Ni siquiera me molestó, todo ese tiempo viví en un cuerpo anestesiado. Un camión podría pasarle por encima y no habría logrado hacerlo reaccionar. Ya no era sólo una, había muchas partes dentro de mí, luchando contra ese gran peso. Todas esas piezas concordaban con Mai, cuando me decía que debía comer, o salir de mi casa. Pero no lograba salir de ese hueco, el que me arrastraba hacia lo más profundo y tibio que podía hallar; mi memoria. Estaba refugiada allí y no lograrían sacarme.

Esa semana, me inyectaron suero, me quitaron sangre, y me obligaron a tomar unas píldoras. No recuerdo indicaciones de los médicos, sus palabras eran vagas, sin sentido. En algún momento, llegué a creer que uno de ellos le decía a Mai que yo estaría mejor en un instituto de salud mental. Sinceramente, no me importó. Podían llevarme a cualquier parte del mundo y dejarme a merced de la nada. Yo estaba a salvo en el lugar donde las películas no cesaban de mostrar cuan feliz había sido alguna vez.

Ya eran tres días de exámenes médicos, y Mai me había llevado a la misma clínica donde me quitaron sangre. El doctor me saludó gentilmente, aun sabiendo que no le respondería, pero puso énfasis en que tenía importantes noticias que darme. Dio una introducción larga, no comprendí una sola palabra, pero poco a poco sus palabras comenzaron a ser más claras y el enfoque gris con el que veía, comenzó a abandonar mis ojos, cuando recitó una sola frase, después de darme felicitaciones. Pude ver el mundo de color otra vez. Él me miraba con esa tierna expresión, y ya no era el ogro que veía, hasta hace cinco segundos atrás. Mai se volteó a mirarme rápidamente, como si hubiese advertido mi reacción. ¿Había sido mi imaginación? Decidí en un segundo, que no. Las palabras del doctor eran tan reales como lo era el hecho de que yo respiraba y mi corazón latía.

Me levanté de la silla fría y corrí una extensa distancia, fuera de la clínica, tan rápido que creí que volaba. Mis músculos se fatigaron, y antes de que pudiera reconocer el lugar al que había llegado, di un fuerte grito que me sacó completamente del hueco, en el que me había refugiado… Y lloré. Lloré de nuevo, pero… Esta vez, mis lágrimas eran cálidas y me hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. Reí emocionada. Mai jadeaba a unos metros detrás de mí, reclamándome el haberla dejado atrás. Cuando me volteé hacia ella, puso esa expresión de sorpresa, como si nunca me hubiese visto reír antes. Vi al personal médico correr hasta ella, aliviados de que me encontrase bien. El médico le dijo a Mai, que creía que todo estaría bien desde entonces. Gracias Dios mío, gracias por este regalo.


	2. Vida

Vida, lamento tanto haberte abandonado estas semanas. Al fin comprendí… Que él jamás se fue. Estuvo todo este tiempo dentro de mí, trabajando en mi obsequio. Jamás dejó de sorprenderme. Aun después de su partida, no dejó de hacerlo. Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que me enteré de mi embarazo. Mi panza alberga un enorme muchacho, al que no pude esperar para hablarle. Todos los días le cuento una historia diferente. Si me escuchara, a esta altura ya conocería todo sobre su padre. Yo sé que lo hace.

Volví a mantener una rutina saludable. Gracias a dios, el médico dice que todo saldrá bien, a pesar de mi renuncia a un bienestar propio, durante las primeras semanas. Mi pequeño hijo viene en camino y no puedo esperar para sostenerlo entre mis brazos.

Estoy más activa que nunca, adoro pasearme con mi gran vientre por todos lados, creyendo que le voy enseñando sobre el mundo. Mai dice que el embarazo me hace estar más enérgica que antes, incluso, la dejo atrás cuando hay que correr. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan alegre, al saber que con cada día se acerca el momento.

Yugi y los demás están tan emocionados como yo. Cuando supieron la noticia, Anzu dijo que Jounouchi y Honda soltaron un par de lágrimas. No me sorprende, ellos son un par de malandrines sentimentales. Ella dice que es maravilloso, y que está muy feliz por mí. Y yo… Creo en sus palabras. Yugi se atrevió a telefonearme, es increíble el haberlo oído estar así de emocionado. Desearía haber visto su expresión cuando escuchó la noticia por primera vez. No dejo de preguntarme cuán parecido será mi pequeño, al famoso Yugi Mutou. Realmente ya no puedo esperar.

Los chicos siguen en la escuela, pero yo preferí retirarme por el resto del año. Retomaré mis estudios a futuro, e intentaré trabajar para conseguir todo lo que mi pequeño necesite.

El parto fue una cosa que jamás olvidaré. Pujé por última vez, antes de escuchar su llanto. Estaba agotada y, en efecto, di a luz a un fuerte y saludable niño. Las enfermeras dijeron que, por su peso, sería un chico 'grandote'. Querían llevárselo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, pero insistí enérgicamente en sostenerlo durante sus primeros respiros en este mundo. Lo pude ver y sentir, era el hijo de Yami. Comencé a llorar, emocionada. Mi hijo… Y el de Yami.

Se lo llevaron para asearlo, fueron unos cuantos minutos, pero me pareció tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó, tenía una pulserita amarilla en su muñeca, me dio algo de nostalgia, ya que recordé mi antiguo brazalete. Al fin pude sostenerlo con ambas manos. Su cabello era tan suave como algodón, y sus ojitos intentaban mirarme con dificultad. Estaba tan tranquilito que no quería más que contemplarlo. Fue impresionante ver cuánto se parecía a Yami: Su cabello, sus ojos, sus facciones… Era idéntico, el pequeño heredero con su sangre; me hacía comprender que Yami fue real. No un sueño, ese pequeño era la prueba viva de que existió una magia misteriosa que hizo posible encarnar un faraón egipcio a nuestra era. Y yo, fui su devota amante. Suena como una fantasía.

No dejaba de mirarme fijo, mostrando complicidad, como diciéndome 'Hola mamá, al fin estamos juntos'. En ese momento supe cómo quería llamarlo.

Más tarde ese mismo día, mis amigos me visitaron y pronto, mi habitación se llenó de flores y globos. Todos querían conocer al pequeño Atayami. No dejaban de decirme lo impresionados que estaban al ver que era idéntico a Yugi. Yo no tenía la misma opinión, pero qué se puede esperar de un grupo de chicos que jamás logró percatarse de las diferencias entre Yami y Yugi. Me alegró escuchar de Yugi, decir que se parecía mucho al faraón. Yo tenía la misma idea. Pero los cabellos rojizos era definitivamente, parte de mi herencia.

Cuatro años después, me encuentro trabajando en una empresa de organización de eventos. Todo gracias a las influencias de Mokuba, quien diría que ese pequeño me ayudaría de esta forma. Gano más que suficiente para mantener mi departamento con todas las comodidades para los dos. Mi hijo, es un niño brillante, me sorprende lo posesivo que es. Sólo tiene tres años y ya forma frases completas para hacer valer sus derechos. Es muy atento y aprende rápido. Si me descuido, es capaz de perderse de vista, sólo para curiosear otros lugares, es un inquieto, pero si tuviese que elegir una sola palabra para describirlo, escogería 'adorable'. Es tan dulce, que se abraza del cuello de las personas que le llaman la atención, tocando sus rostros y sonriendo como un angelito. Hace eso con Mai, y ella se vuelve loca. Es tan pequeño, y aun así, comprende cosas que uno no se espera, como cuando me puse a hablar de negocios por teléfono, me dijo que tenía que rechazar a los tontos que no querían ayudar a su mami. Tenía toda la razón, qué gracioso.


End file.
